The Orphanage
by suicuneluvr
Summary: Story made by xXAngel404Xx and me...When Sonic and friendsgo to a hotel on a haunted island, strange things are happening...bone-chilling screams and moans, dissapearences, and an old orphanage with a bad history...are they able to escape with their lives
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Working with suicuneluvr has been a blast! I'm happy that she  
asked me to be a part of her story! Hope ou enjoy us! Review and let us know  
wat you think so far!! =)......

Well, here's the story made by two awesome authors.....when u review this story, also give credit to xXAngel404Xx for i would've not been able to do this story.....so we both hope that u guys love this story....

Disclamer: Sonic and friends belong to SEGA, Aden and Luna belong to xXAngel404Xx, and Victoria belongs to me

* * *

The Orphanage

*************************************************************************************

(Sonic)

"This is so stupid, I told you already! You have to GET RID OF the old maid card not keep it!"

Aden threw the cards back down at the table, "Whatever, this game is dumb anyway! Where is Amy?"

I cleaned up the mess that Aden made and said, "Uh, she said she had a surprise for us so she went out with Victoria."

Allie walked in with her hairbrush and screamed, "Aden! You broke my brush!"

Aden pulled his cap over his eyes and leaned back in his chair and yawned, "I see that Amy didn't take her with her! You always think it was me! I didn't touch your germ infested brush!"

I just ignored them. When they start to fight it really gets on my nerves. They never shut up, it's like they have been married with kids for years. Allie gets annoyed with the littlest of things, mostly when Aden makes the problems.

Tails came in and said, "Sonic, did Amy come back yet?"

"No, we were waiting for her."

"She said she had a surprise for us. What is it?"

"If I knew I would have told you!"

Allie huffed as she stopped out of the room. Luna came in and said, "What's wrong with Allie?"

Aden just laughed as I asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just defended myself!"

Soon after Amy walked in with Victoria and smiled as she pulled out an envelope, "I bet you are all DYING to know what I got us!"

Victoria took the envelope from Amy and said, "We should wait until we are all together!"

Aden jumped up and said, "So I dragged myself all the way to Amy's house to wait again! This is stupid!"

Allie, Victoria, Luna, and Cream live with Amy. Amy's house was big enough, she wanted Shadow to live with them but he turned it down fast. Knuckles, Aden, and Tails live with me back at my house. Shadow lives on his own, he turned down my offer faster than Amy's.

"Where's Knuckles?" Amy asked. "AND SHADOW?"

I moaned, "I don't know! Can't we just know what you got us? I left the stove on back at the house and we have to go!"

Tails yelled, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"Anyway, Amy, what is it!"

"Well I wanted to wait for everyone else, but tomorrow morning pack your things and meet back here at 10 in the morning! WE ARE GOING ON VACATION! Where you ask? To a small island off the coast! It has a beach!"

"The tour guide said that it's a big hit! He said that there were beaches, and some other good attractions. One of the main ones was this major ghost spot in the island; he told us that he would only give us the tickets if we buy tickets to go there too." Victoria handed out all the tickets. "We'll hold to Knuckles's and Shadow's until they come."

"How much was it?" I asked as I read the ticket.

"Not a lot, it was just enough to buy for all of us!" Amy said. "SO you all better be there tomorrow20morning or else you'll all be dead! JUST JOKING!"

"How are we getting there?" Tails asked.

"I hoped you were going to ask that, we are DRIVING!!!!!" Amy laughed.

"DRIVING? TO AN ISLAND?" Poor Aden, he hates car rides…

"There is a bridge! It's only an hour and half away calm down!"

After we left I couldn't get that out of my mind. It's so weird how the guy only sold her the tickets if we checked out that ghost sighting. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to go along for the ride. Hopefully tomorrow would go smoothly…

*************************************************************************************

(The next day)

(Amy)

"Where is Shadow?!" I asked as everyone waited inside the house.

"He said he'll be here after I told him the news." Tails said sitting on the couch.

"I say we leave him behind. I mean, why do we have to wait for tall, dark and gloomy?" Aden asked irritated.

I started to pace back and forth in front of everybody, hoping Shadow will come. I was then startled along with everyone else as a bright, green light appeared behind me.

"Sorry I took so long, I was helping Allie and Suicune packing." Shadow said as he put his pack down.

"Where are they going?" Victoria asked, sitting between Sonic and Aden.

"They're going on a cruise to the Bahamas." Shadow said.

"They're lucky." Luna said sitting on the floor in front of Aden and in between Knuckles and Cream.

"Well, now that you're here, let's get going!" I said as I opened the door, going outside with everyone following me.

*************************************************************************************

(Victoria)

I am so excited about this trip. I can't wait to get there and to check out the sites especially the haunted sites. I heard about this place from Suicune when she went there awhile ago and from her description, it sounds creepy. Now I'm watching Amy deciding on which car we should take.

"Amy, your car is way too small to fit all of us and for our bags." I heard Sonic say.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Aden asked as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

"We can take my car. It's big enough to fit everyone and the bags." I said as I walked towards the group.

"I call shotgun!" Aden and Sonic yelled in unison, than glared at each other.

"I'm the one who is going to sit up front with Victoria." Sonic said.

"I don't think so; I'm much cooler than you'll ever be so I get it." Aden said with a look that said 'I'll fight for it'. I just sighed and walked towards my car. After what seemed like 15 minutes, I decide to honk my horn to get their attention.

"You guys get in the back; everyone else is already in the car waiting for you two." Knuckles said from the back seat.

I laughed as I saw the two slowly walking towards the back and getting in.

"Do you have the map Amy?" I asked her, who was sitting next to me.

"Sure do Victoria." Amy said and I nodded.

So I backed out of the drive way and we were off.

*************************************************************************************

(Five hours later)

(Aden)

"I can't believe we had to sit in the back for five hours." I complain to Sonic who agreed with me.

"Well if you two didn't fight, you would've sat with us." Luna said. I looked forward to see an old fashion, western style hotel that looked creepy in front of us.

"This is where we're staying? It's creepy." I said as I continue to stare at it.

"You scared Aden?" Knuckles asked smirking.

"I am not!" I yelled at him but he still had that smirk along with Sonic.

"So who's sleeping with whom?" Cream asked.

"Well we have two rooms, so the guys would sleep in one room while the girls would sleep in the other." Amy said.

"Awww." I whined.

"What's wrong Aden?" Tails ask.

"I don't want to sleep with the guys." I told him.

"You aren't the only one who doesn't want to sleep with them." Shadow said as he stood next to me.

"How about this, me and Cream will sleep with Sonic and Tails while you and Shadow will sleep with Amy and Luna." Victoria said.

I was in heaven. Me and Luna in the same room, minus Shadow and Amy.

"Things just couldn't get any better." I thought with a grin.

"Fine by me." Shadow said.

"Now that that's settled, let's go unpack then check the place out." Amy said.

Me and the others headed towards the elevators and for some reason, I get the feeling that we're being watch.

*************************************************************************************

(narrator(s))

Unknown to the whole group, three see-through figures were behind them, watching them, the disappering into thin air.

* * *

Sonic and everyone: Read and Review Plez!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aden, Luna and the island belong to xXAngel404Xx, Victoria and the orphanage(the building) belong to me, while Sonic and the others belong to SEGA

ENJOY!!!! =)

***************************************************************************************

(Sonic)

While me and the others were walking around, I was actually impressed. The sun's rays were making everything shine, especially Victoria's fur. If only I can tell her how I really feel.

"Sonic!" Someone yelled in my ear, making me jump a little. I turned around to see Victoria looking at me.

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Victoria asked. I shook my head. "Well, look over there." Victoria said as she pointed to something.

I turned my head to see an old…really old house made out of bricks and it looked like it hasn't been use since years. Some of the windows were cracked, the bricks looked like they were about to crumble, the grass was to long that it covered the stoned path, and the iron gate surrounding the building looked like it was made during the Medieval Ages.

"What is it?" I asked as I stared at it.

"It's an old orphanage. Suicune told me that it's been made during the 1850s and that it's haunted." Luna said.

"No wonder it's made from bricks." I said as I continued to stare at it.

"So what's the behind it?" Shadow asked.

"Suicune wouldn't say." Amy said.

As the others started walking, I was looking at one of the windows on the third floor and I thought that I saw someone walking behind it.

"Victoria, is it open to the public?" I asked as I ran up to the group.

"No. The mayor of this island doesn't want anybody to be in there." Victoria said. My eyes widen but I quickly shook my head and thought that my mind was playing tricks on me.

***************************************************************************************

(Luna)

"_I wonder what the history is behind the orphanage. But the bigger question this, why wouldn't Suicune talk about this place." _I thought as I was trying to answer my own question.

"Hello, Earth to Luna." Aden said in my ear, making it twitch.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Aden asked.

"Thinking about why Suicune wouldn't tell us more about that orphanage." I said as I looked up at the clear, blue sky.

"I also wonder. She always tells us about the places she went to but not this one." Tails said.

I sighed. This is very confusing. Maybe she wanted us to figure it out on our own.

"So what are we going to do?" Aden asked as he got in front of everyone and started to walk backwards.

"We could go to the beach." Knuckles said.

"If we got to the beach, you'll be even more hotheaded than normal." Sonic said with a grin.

Me and the others laughed as Sonic started to run with Knuckles charging after him.

"Get back here!" I heard Knuckles yelled as it grew fainter.

"We better go after them to make sure they don't hurt each other.

"I say we leave them." Shadow said and Aden shook his head, agreeing with him.

"Don't act like that you two. We're on vacation for pete's sake." Victoria said.

"So." Aden said

"If you two don't come with us, I'm going to make you two sleep in the car." Amy said with her eyes glaring.

"And how are you going to do that?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms.

I shook my head, knowing what was going to happen next. Victoria started laughing when she saw Shadow's and Aden's scared faces when Amy pulled out her hammer.

"So are they coming with us?" Cream asked.

"Oh yeah." Tails said smirking

***************************************************************************************

(Knuckles)

"Wait until I get my hands on Sonic. When I'm done with him, he'll wish he wasn't even born." I thought as I continued chasing after him through the town.

"Come on knucklehead, your too slow." I heard Sonic say.

"That's it, he's dead." I thought.

While running, I saw a figure standing in an ally. I couldn't see what it looked like since I can only see the silhouette of it. I felt my eyes widen when the figure just disappeared. I stopped running and continued to stare at the ally.

***************************************************************************************

(Aden)

"They couldn't have gotten too far, could they?" I asked Luna.

She smiled as she nodded, "Sonic could, but I don't know about Knuckles!"

"I find it pointless looking for them." Shadow crossed his arms. "They know the way back to the hotel."

Amy pulled out her giant hammer and said to Shadow, "We are going to look for them! And that's final!"

After walking for what seemed like hours, Amy finally said the words I've been dying to hear, "I'm tired…Maybe we should go back."

I jumped up and down like I was five, but I didn't care, "YES! I win you lose! Let's go!"

Luna pulled on my arm and said, "Look its Sonic!"

She was right, Sonic came rushing to us a second after. He bowed obnoxiously as he said, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Where did you lead Knuckles anyway?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Na along the beach line. He should be coming up soon anyway!"

"Will he be okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah! It's Knuckles; he can take care of himself!" Sonic said.

*************************************************************************************

(Knuckles)

That feeling of being watched wouldn't go away. Whenever I would try to walk away, I just found myself not moving. Something was pulling me there. I didn't know if it was instinct or something else.

My phone began vibrating; it was that dumbass that got me into this mess. "Seriously, Sonic, when I find you I'm not even going to kill you anymore, that's how pissed I am!"

"Yeah yeah, Knucklehead, we are all back at the restaurant before we head out. When you feel that you're worthy enough to come back you can okay?"

I slammed my phone shut, "God, I hate him."

I finally started to walk away when I felt a cold chill go down my back. I just shook it off as I headed back to the others…

*************************************************************************************

(Amy)

"Where IS he?" Victoria complained. "I set up our lunch reservations at 12! It's already thirty after!"

Sonic sat on top of the roof awning and said, "It's his fault for being late!"

Victoria set us up at this new restaurant that opened in town. It got good reviews, but no review is compared to Sonic's. Well, Sonic's menu is only chili dogs and anything with flavor.

Aden leaned against the pole that was holding the awing up and yawned, "Yeah did anyone tell him about it?"

"I thought he knew…" Victoria said to herself. "Oh, well. He'll be here; we better go in before they give our seats away!"

Tails flew up to Sonic and sat along with him. Victoria moaned and said, "Or we can stay here!"

Soon after the waiter came outside and noticed all of us just hanging around, "Can I help you?"

I said, "Yeah we had a reservation for nine."

He looked around and only saw Victoria sitting in one of the small tables with Luna and Cream, and Aden leaning against the pole with Shadow. "There are only six of you."

Sonic and Tails waved their hands down as Sonic said, "Plus two!"

"The other one will be running late." I added. "We can be seated now."

"Well, I can get your table just wait a couple of more minutes." The waiter excused himself as he left and walked back to the restaurant.

Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "I thought our table should be ready by now."

Aden agreed as he laughed, "Yeah no offense, but it's called a 'reservation' so we don't have to do this."

"We might as well since Knuckles is late!" I said.

Seconds later my phone was vibrating, it was Knuckles. "Hey! Where are you? We're waiting for you at the restaurant."

The other line remained silent, I checked my phone and it said that we were still at full connection. "Knuckles? Hey! Can you hear me?"

Shadow and Aden exchanged glances as they watched me push random buttons on my phone, "Knuckles? Are you there?"

Shadow had enough of me; he grabbed my phone and flipped it shut. "There problem fixed."

Apparently my facial reaction, made Aden and the others laugh. Sonic and Tails hung their head down as they asked, "What did we miss?"

"Shadow!" I grabbed my phone from him. "He could be in trouble!"

"Amy, his phone just may not be working or he's walking in a bad area."

"BAD AREA?!" I screamed. I can just picture it, Knuckles walking around with all those bad people. He can take care of himself, but still, he could be in danger.

"I meant for phone service." Shadow corrected himself.

Cream held Chao in her arms as she said, "I hope he gets back soon!"

I heard the roof tremble as Sonic jumped up and said, "Hey! I see him!"

"You know Sonic, that roof doesn't seem to stable, I would get off." Shadow advised. "No matter how much I would love to see that, if you break it we would have to pay for it!"

Tails remained up there as Sonic jumped off and ran off ahead, "Hey! Knuckles!"

Knuckles sure seemed mad, even from where I was, "Don't talk to me."

"Oh, just because you lost in the race doesn't mean you can be a sour hot-head!" Sonic mocked he climbed back on the roof and hung his head right where Knuckles was standing. "Come on! Maybe one day you will! Wait, no you can't!"

Knuckles was seconds away from punching him right in the face, but managed to shove him away and said to Victoria, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay! We're still waiting actually!"

Sonic then shouted in the most mocking and annoying voice I ever heard, "K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S! KNNNUUUCKKKLEEESSSSS!"

Shadow just growled, "God you're so annoying!"

I heard Tails cry, "Sonic, leave him alone! I wouldn't do that!"

Knuckles couldn't take it. Seconds later of Sonic's mocking, he climbed on top of the awing roof. Shadow, Cream, Victoria, Aden and I ran outside to watch. Tails flew down and shouted, "Screw this! I'm out of here!"

Sonic backed up as he said, "I was joking!"

Knuckles smirked, "You asked for this, Sonic!"

Aden laughed as he cheered, "GO KNUCKLES!"

Sonic cried to him, "I've been your friend for 13 years!"

"Oh right…………GO KNUCKLES!"

Victoria shouted to Sonic, "Sonic! Just apologize! I don't want this to ruin our vacation!"

Sonic realized he was making her upset; he sighed loudly and said to Knuckles, "Let's settle this later, okay?"

But Sonic's apology was too late. Knuckles was already heading for Sonic, he swung one punch at Sonic. Sonic jumped up and missed it. When Knuckles hit the roof, the roof collapsed while Knuckles and Sonic were on there.

"SONIC!" Victoria cried as she rushed over to the scene with Aden.

Sonic was laughing in the debris while Knuckles just dusted his shoulders off.

Shadow commented to me, "Guess that means we're not eating lunch here, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic Team, Aden and Luna belongs to xXAngel404Xx, Palkia belongs to MewMewKitty78, the name Palkia belongs to Nintendo, Victoria belongs to me, but the story plot belongs to both me and xXAngel404Xx

Enjoy!!!!! =]

*************************************************************************************

(Tails)

"Sir, we said we were sorry and that we would pay for it, but to sue us? It was a pure accident!" Victoria stated.

The poor guy, his reaction was price-less. After finding all of us, he demanded to know what happened and forced us to go to the manger. Boy did we make a scene. Everyone who was eating there got up and left on the spot, thinking that the whole place was going to collapse.

Sonic seemed all calm about this, even when it was his fault, "Seriously we'll pay for it! We're just here on vacation!"

The manager rubbed his fore-head as he growled, "Tell me again what happened?"

I checked the time, it was already two o'clock. We were supposed to go be there at six and I could tell that this was going to be awhile.

Amy figured that she should talk, "We had reservations here at twelve. We were all waiting here for our friend-."

"Oh yes, the waiter said that you two were sitting on top of the awning at the time, correct?" He asked as he pointed to me and Sonic.

I couldn't answer, Sonic was already defending us, "Well you see there was a BIG, like I mean HUGE, bee up there! So we were up there just to check it out! No biggie! It was fine! Then-." Here we go… "Then the bee was attacking my friend Victoria so Knuckles and I climbed up there to kill it then it just collapsed! It wasn't our fault! Wasn't this place inspected to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen?"

"Sonic! Shut up!" Amy mumbled.

"No, Amy!" He said dramatically, now this was getting ridiculous. "I will not! The truth must come out! Does it matter if we were on the roof? We were saving a friend? What if it was Eggman and we had to climb that awing? We would have been killed! I've climbed on many awnings and they were perfectly fine! I don't think you should blame us, you're not lucky that we aren't suing YOU!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes as he shook his head with Victoria. Aden was so interested with what Sonic was saying, almost like he bought it. Cream tried to hide her look of guilt along with Amy. Sonic looked over to me and winked, "Right?"

"R-right." I tried my best not to give it away.

The manger raised his eye brows and said, "Really?"

Sonic smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

"Well in that case….GET OUT! AND I EXPECT THE DAMAGE IN CASH!"

Two giant guards came from behind us as he said, "Okay, I'm giving you all one minute to leave my restaurant or they will take you out."

Sonic leaned back on his chair and yawned, "Yeah yeah!"

Amy tugged to Shadow's arm and whispered, "Shadow, shouldn't we leave to?"

Shadow stood up and said, "Well I'm leaving, I didn't do anything wrong." Amy followed him soon after he left, followed by Cream, then Victoria then Aden and Knuckles.

I tugged on Sonic's arm and said, "Let's go Sonic."

He moaned as he waved goodbye to the manager and took off with us…

*************************************************************************************

(Amy)

"Great now we have no lunch!" Aden complained. "And I really wanted to go there!"

Victoria crossed her arms we headed back to the car, "Well we can find another restaurant…"

"I want that one!" Aden whined.

"Then go back, you didn't do anything wrong." Shadow said as he sat in the front of the car.

"Yeah but they won't let me in because I know you guys." Aden jumped in the back of the car. "Now where do we go?"

I sat in between Shadow and Aden and said, "Well….we can go find another place to eat?"

Tails sat in the seat behind Aden and poked his head in between the seats and said, "We can if we don't cause trouble again!"

Sonic sat in the front and said, "Like I said before, it wasn't my fault!"

Victoria started the car and turned to all of us, "Where to?"

*************************************************************************************

(Shadow)

"I can't believe that we have to go to another restaurant because of you two." I said sighing.

"Hey don't blame me, blame Knucklehead." Sonic said as he pointed at Knuckles.

"Well if you haven't called me Knucklehead, I wouldn't have chased you in the first place." Knuckles argued back.

Man, their giving me a headache.

"Would you two be quiet for once?!" Luna asked as she held her head.

"Sorry." Sonic said as he turned around and lowered himself in his seat.

"Finally." I mumbled as I lowered my hands to my lap.

"So are we just going to seat here and talk or go somewhere for lunch?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Let's just go to Ruby Tuesday's." Luna said.

"It's fine by me." Victoria said and drove towards the restaurant.

**********************************************************************************************

(Tails)

"This place looks nice." I said as I walked around and accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." I said fast.

"It's ok…I should of paid more attention to where I was walking.

I looked up to see a tan hedgehog with brown that went to her shoulders, brown eyes, a pink off shoulder crop top and a light brown miniskirt and black shoes.

"Tails, are you ok?" Knuckles asked as he and the others walked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I got up.

"So, your name is Tails…I can see why." The woman said as she looked at my tails.

"And what's your name?" Knuckles asked.

"My name is Palkia." She said as she held out her hand.

"Palkia, I've never heard that name before." Sonic said.

"It means space." Palkia said.

"Nice name." Knuckles said smiling.

"Thanks." Palkia said smiling.

"I think I know what's going on in Knuckles's head." I whispered to Amy.

"I think your right." Amy said as we both laughed quietly.

"Are you new here?" Victoria asked.

"I am, I just rented a room at the hotel." Palkia said.

"How about you hang around with us?" Shadow asked.

"Ok, thanks." Palkia said smiling.

"Not to bother anyone but, can we PLEASE eat know?!" Aden complained as he walked in front of Victoria.

"Fine." Victoria sighed.

"Sorry about my friend. He can be stubborn." Knuckles said.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just hungry." Aden whined.

"It's ok; the thing is I'm also hungry." Palkia said

**********************************************************************************************

(Victoria)

"I do have to say that that was a pretty good lunch." I said as I put my fork down on my plate.

"It sure was." Sonic said sitting next to me.

"Well, I already paid for the lunch so let's go back to the hotel and rest." Amy said.

"Ok." We all said as we got up and went into my car.

As we were walking out, I thought that someone tapped me on my shoulder, so I turned around, but I saw no one. So I turned around, got into my car, and drove everyone and me back to the hotel.

**********************************************************************************************

(Narrator)

When Victoria turned back around, a misty black figured appeared, with glowing red eyes and holding a bloody knife


	4. Chapter 4

(Cream)

"Man, I'm tired." I said as I yawned.

"You're not the only one Cream." Tails said beside me.

"When we get back to the hotel, you can rest." Luna said.

I just nodded. I was about to fall asleep since my eyes were closing.

"You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want." Palkia said.

"Thank you." I said as I leaned my head on her and fell asleep

*****************************************************************

(Aden)

"I can't wait to get back to the room." I said, sitting next to Luna.

"Well, when we get back, I'm going to rest." Shadow said.

"Yeah, you do that." I said leaning back in my seat

"And you better not disturb me." Shadow said.

"And what will you do?" I asked in a mocking way.

I saw Shadow turning around in his seat and pointed his gun in my face.

"What do you think?" Shadow asked in a threatening way. I just gulped.

"I-I understand Shadow." I said nervously.

Shadow nodded, put his gun away and turned back around in his seat.

"_I hate it when he does that_." I thought.

"Finally we're back." I heard Victoria say and we all got out of the car.

Boy, did it feel good to stretch after being cramped up in the car for to long.

*****************************************************************

(Palkia)

"Which floor is your room on?" Knuckles asked me as we all got into the elevator.

"The fourth floor." I said.

"Oh, you're on the same floor as us." Amy said happily.

"What number?" Cream asked, who looked like she is about to collapse.

"Room 590." I said

"Your room is right next to me, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Knuckles's room." Victoria said

"Cool!" I said happily.

"What a conwinceident." Sonic said.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Luna said as she walked into her, Aden, Shadow and Amy's room.

"This early?" I asked as I tilted my head to head to the right a little.

"Its 9:30 pm. So I'm going as well." Shadow said as he followed Luna.

"I think we all should" Amy suggested.

"I like that. Then we can all go do some more stuff tomorrow." Victoria said as she stretch and her body cracked when she did.

"Ok. Goodnight guys." I said as I walked into my room.

"Night." I heard the others say before I closed my door.

*****************************************************************

(Sonic)

Everyone went into their rooms to sleep. People can be so boring, It's only 9:30 and I still wanted to party!

Cream collapsed on her bed and fell asleep; I didn't want to bother her.

Knuckles was sitting outside reading a book and Tails was on his laptop.

Victoria came in and yawned, "Well I'm tired I'm going to bed…What are you guys going to do?"

"Aw come on Victoria! Don't tell me you're tired too!"

Victoria jumped on to her bed and moaned, "YES! Good night!"

I sat on the couch, which I assume is my bed…I checked the time and remembered how we were supposed to meet that guy up.

"OH crap! Tails what about that meeting with the guy?"

Still focus on his laptop he said, "Already called and explained our situation. He said we have to go tomorrow no exceptions."

"Oh…okay then…Hey, Tails, Knuckles, you want to go somewhere?" I asked.

Tails shut his laptop off and asked, "Where?"

Knuckles yawned, "Does it involve moving?"

"I just want to walk around for a bit. I can't just sit here, I'm not even tired!"

Tails jumped up, grabbed the room key and said, "Okay, let's go then. Where you want to go?"

"Let's just walk around the hotel for a bit…"

Knuckles stretched as he soon got up, "Fine I'll come."

I wrote a note to Victoria in case she woke up saying that we went for a walk. We went down to the others' room,

"You think they are up?"

"Aden? Yeah. Shadow? Yeah. I don't know about Amy and Luna." Knuckles said.

I knocked on their door twice. The door slammed open as Aden said, "HEYY! Whatcha doing here, Sonic?"

"We're going for a walk, you want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Aden yelled as he ran outside.

Shadow calmly walked out as he said, "Just don't make noises, people are sleeping. Amy and Luna are sleeping so we shouldn't bother them."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLEEPING?!?" Amy ran out of the room. "I heard my Sonic's voice and woke up immediately! I'm going with you!"

Oh, great. "Yippee." I answered emotionlessly.

"You think Palkia is up?" Knuckles asked. "We can ask her to come too."

"Oh Knucklehead wants his little girlfriend to come, huh?" I mocked.

"SHE'S NOT, we're just friends!"

We walked up to her room and knocked, but no answer. "Maybe she's still sleeping!"

Knuckles seemed disappointed as he answer, "Okay…Come on let's get this over with."

*************************************************************************************

(Aden)

We walked around the fourth floor for a bit no one seemed to be around, the hallways were long it was short of creepy being the only ones around. "Hey, this is good practice for tomorrow night huh?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulder and said, "I guess so, but it would be creepier!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "I bet you'll be the first to run, Aden."

"NO! I'm like a rock!"

"We'll see tomorrow then…"

When walked to the end of the hallway, we started to head back. As we walked back, I noticed someone standing at the end of the hallway. I stopped as I grabbed onto Sonic, "H-HEY! You see that?"

Sonic noticed the stranger and said, "Calm down it's probably just a janitor or something."

As we got closer the mysterious person grew more and more suspicious. When I walked past him, I noticed his hands were covered in blood and in his left hand holding a knife. I turned around and saw him smile as he entered one of the rooms.

"H-HEY!" I yelled. "Did you see that?!"

Shadow just learned to ignore me, "What now, Aden?"

"T-That guy! He was holding a knife and covered in blood!"

Sonic yawned as he said, "Maybe he's a cook and he was chopping meat."

Maybe they were right…But I would have sworn I saw what I saw…

*************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

(Sonic)

"SONIC! Get up!" I heard Victoria scream. "We slept late!"

I picked up head up and saw the time read, 12:00. I shrugged my shoulders and continue to sleep.

"He's not getting up." I heard Knuckles comment. "I say just leave him here."

"We can't leave without him! Sonic's the reason we are here." Tails answered back.

"Sonic! Get up! The others are waiting!" She shoved me hard and pulled the covers and snatched the pillow away from me.

"No!" I moaned as I tried to sleep without pillows or sheets.

"Get up or I will get you up myself!" Victoria yelled.

I smiled evilly as I answered, "Oh is that a threat?"

"Yes! Come on!"

I figured I had enough of my fun.

After I got up, I found that Victoria was right…as always. The others WERE waiting outside our room.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Sorry guys!"

Aden, still in the process of waking up shot back, "All of us had to get up and we let you sleep late! Totally not fair!"

Amy crossed her arms and said, "It doesn't matter! We should get to the house by 6. So we have some time for ourselves. We can spilt up or stay together."

Tails spoke up shyly, "Well I sort of, kind of, lost my laptop charger. I need to go to the mall and buy another anyway so if anyone wants to come-."

"YES!" Aden shouted. "THE MALL! PUBLIC! PEOPLE! GIRLS! I'll go with you, kid!"

Sonic laughed as he said, "I'll join you two!"

Amy, as usual, answered, "I'LL GO WITH YOU!!!!!!"

I looked over to Victoria, begging her to come with me, "Uh…anyone else?"

Victoria smiled as she answered, "Alright I'll come. What are the rest of you going to do?"

Knuckles said, "I guess we all can go with you guys."

"SWEET! Let's go!"

*************************************************************************************

(Aden)

Tails really is a geek. Who would think it'd be so hard just to find a computer charger?

"Kid, you're killing me here. We've been here for an HOUR already, come ON I want to shop for clothes! NOT for stupid computer crap." I moaned to him.

Tails immediately blushed and continued looking, "It's been an hour? Really? I-I'm sorry I guess I got into all this stuff that I forgot. You know, I wouldn't think there would be so many! There is even a-."

SHUT UP already! No wonder Sonic ditched us! Amy immediately went shopping with all the girls. Knuckles and Shadow went with Sonic shopping. Leaving me with the kid.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Come on, just pick something! I want to get out of here, if people see me here they'll think I'm some computer geek!"

Tails was easily offended as he picked up a charger, "I'm not a computer geek! Besides you will never see these people again, why would it matter?"

"I have too much of a reputation! People know me everywhere!"

"Well you can go Aden, I'm fine on my own!"

My eyes widen as I slapped my forehead, "You could have told me this an hour ago!"

Tails shrugged his shoulders and continued to look around.

"Okay, see ya later then kid!" I ran out and went walking on my own.

*********************************************************** **************************

(Palkia)

"So, how long have u guys been friends?" I asked as me and the other girls were walking around the mall.

"Well, Sonic known Tails, Aden, Knuckles, Cream and Amy for years…he knew Shadow when he was released by Dr. Eggman and then Sonic met me and my friends only four years ago* Victoria said as she was looking at me.

"Who are your other friends Victoria?" I asked as we sat down in the food court.

"Suicune is the leader of our group since she formed the group and took us in…"

"OMG! You know Suicune the hedgehog?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes and as I was saying, there's Salamance the Dragon, Marina and Meghan the Hedgefox, Absol the Hedgehog and Leafpool the Cat, she's our medicine person." Victoria said.

"Wow...you're lucky" I said jealousy.

"She is…without Suicune, we would've never known each other." Amy said.

"Yeah, she owns the coolest areas, and has who knows how much treasure and all of that stuff." Luna said.

"I agree." Cream said as our food came.

"I wish I was on your team." I said disappointed

"Well, maybe Suicune will let you join." Victoria said as she took a bite of her chilidog.

"You really think so?" I asked as I looked at her surprised.

"Yeah…but if u do join, u will have to help out" Amy said.

"Oh I will!" I said happily as I started to eat my cheeseburger.

***************************************************************************************

(Knuckles)

"I can't get Palkia out of my mind…no matter how hard I try, I just can't. I try thinking about the Master Emerald but that doesn't help. I wish I knew what this feeling is." I thought as I was walking around the mall with my head down. I came back to reality when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"Next time watch where you're going knucklehead" A deep voice said.

I looked up and see Shadow staring at me.

"Sorry Shadow. Didn't know it was you." I said nervously.

"So I see." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "You probably want to come with me, Amy just called me and told me to meet up with them and the others at the food court" Shadow said as he continues to walk towards the food court and I followed him.

***************************************************************************************

(Amy)

"It's about time you two got here" I said as I saw Shadow and Knuckles walking up to us.

"Sorry but Knuckles ran into me and was taking up my time" Shadow said as he looked at Knuckles who had his head down. I just rolled my eyes.

"Have u talked to Suicune Shadow?" Victoria asked.

"No…*sighs*" Shadow said as he looked down.

"Shadow and Suicune sitting in a tree…" Sonic started to sing but was cut off when Shadow punched him.

"Shut up faker" Shadow said as he growled at him.

I sighs, knowing that they will never change at all.

***************************************************************************************

(Victoria)

I felt my fur bristling when we stood at the entrance of the old, worn out, abandon orphanage. Something about this place just doesn't seem right at all. This building would be a perfect museum, but why did it close down? And I wonder if Suicune was telling the truth about this place.

"You scared Victoria?" Aden taunted me and is smiling. I just glared at him.

"In your dreams Aden."


End file.
